1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to a system for providing electrosurgery using electrosurgical devices and, more particularly, to an electrosurgical device having a magnetic connection for transmitting power to the electrosurgical device from a power source.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of electrosurgical devices to perform medical procedures on a patient is common in the medical field. One type of electrosurgical device is a sphincterotome. Sphincterotomes are commonly used to incise or cut a sphincter of a patient. A sphincter is a generally circular muscle that generally maintains constriction of a natural body passage or orifice. A surgeon can operate a sphincterotome to cannulate various ductal systems that include sphincters, such as the biliary duct.
Common sphincterotomes includes structure for navigating through the patient's body to a location where cannulation of the sphincter is desired. The sphincterotome includes a cutting wire that is exposed at the distal end of the device. The cutting wire can be energized to provide heat to the wire for cutting and cauterizing the surgical area for cannulation. As such, common sphincterotomes are electrically connected to a power source for providing the electrical energy to the cutting wire.
Sphincterotomes can be either monopolar or bipolar. In a monopolar device, the active electrical path is provided by the device, with the patient's body providing the return path through an electrosurgical pad or other known method. In a bipolar device, the return path is carried back through the device via a return wire. Both monopolar and bipolar devices are common in the art and require no further discussion.
Whether in a monopolar or bipolar device, the electrical wires receiving and providing power are connected to a power source for providing power to the device. The power source is generally a separate component from the device, where various devices or device types can be attached thereto. Thus, the electrosurgical device requires a connection to the power source.
One type of connection to the power source is in the form of a universal pin. The universal pin can be disposed either on the device or from the power source. The pin is received in a corresponding receptacle at either the device or the power source. This pin and receptacle connection is generally maintained through friction, snap fit, or other mechanical type connection. However, this type of connection is susceptible to breaking in the event that a force is applied transverse to the axis of the connection, which can be costly to repair or replace in the event that the pin is broken.
Another type of connection is in the form of a banana plug. Banana plugs can be used to connect wires with a pin-shaped receptacle similar to the above. However, installing the banana plug to the wires can be time consuming, and similarly suffers from the risk of breaking as described above. In the event that the banana plug is damaged, replacement of the banana plug can be costly and time consuming during a medical procedure.
Yet another type of connection can be in the form of a coaxial cable connection. Coaxial connections are known in the art, where one end of a wire can be mechanically coupled to a corresponding receptacle. This connection can withstand forces applied thereto generally better than a pin-style connection, but suffers from the inability to become unseated in the event of a sufficient force acting against it, which can lead to damage to the electrosurgical device or connected power source if it does not become un-coupled.
With respect to bipolar connections, the above described connections generally require two connections: one for the active wire and another for the receiving wire. Connecting two wires can require additional time to make the connections relative to a single connection. A monopolar device generally requires only the single active wire to be connected to the power source. However, the monopolar device requires the additional use of an electrical pad connected to the patient to provide the return path.
Sphincterotomes are generally single use devices, being disposed of after use by the surgeon. Thus, there is a need for a connection between the sphincterotome and the power source that is easy to attach, while likewise being easy to detach in the event of a force applied to it that limits damage to the connection.